


Stepping Back Home

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pylea was rough on Fred's feet.  Now that she's back in this dimension, she's decided to give them some TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Back Home

The first thing Fred does when she gets back to earth is wash her feet.  Like, really wash them, good and deep.  She draws up a bath that is almost too hot, and scrubs, then soaks, then scrubs.  After a certain point, she's just rubbing them for the sake of rubbing them.  She digs her thumb in hard on the instep.  God, that's good.  She always liked having her feet touched.  She figured it was Jimmy Chiang in the tenth grade--they'd sneak off and he wouldn't kiss her or anything, just rub her feet.  He told her she had beautiful feet.  Everyone tells her she has beautiful feet.  She already knows.

She trims and files her toenails into perfect shape, and takes paint to them.  Purple on the big toes, shifting to blue and then to teal on the pinky toes.

Day by day, she chips away at the calluses.  She used to have such soft soles.  She once brought Adrienne Carter from Dr. Wyckoff's seminar to orgasm just rubbing her clit with the ball of her foot.  Adrienne licked her juices off Fred's sole afterward, she remembered.

She remembers all their names.  She'd kept all that clear in Pylea, and when she though she was safe, she'd slip back into those memories and masturbate endlessly.

She walks around the hotel barefoot now.  The carpets feel like rescue.  She catches some of the boys staring.  She wishes Cordelia would stare too.  She gets compliments, but they aren't the sort of compliments that said 'I want your toes in my mouth.'

Oh well.  One day she'll put her feet up on Charles' lap.  She'll feel his pants tenting against her soles.  She'll feel his lubed shaft on them, his teeth and tongue.

She sits in private, and sticks a toe in her own mouth, just because.  It tastes good.  It feels softer than it was.  She puts a hand down her panties and goes to work.

 


End file.
